


BUKLE UP KIDDOS WE’RE HAVIGN A FUN RDIE

by imnottrashimrecycling, sproutiingsuns



Category: Barnyard (2006), Christian Bible, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Sesame Street (TV), Shrek (Movies), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Lorax (2012)
Genre: @god please forgive us, Crack Fic, Discord - Freeform, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love is in the Air, M/M, Memes, Multi, Never - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, To clarify this is written as a JOKE, Vore, WHO ADDED THE FUCKING YEEWAH TAG IM CRYING, YOUVE BEEN WRITING ONE SONG FOR THREE YEARS, a broken leg a busted nut, actual sin, biggie cheese hentai, dennys decking kink, fall out boy - Freeform, fern stop adding tags im gonna fuckifgn CR Y, fern what the fuck did you do to the tags, groupchat au, i have faced god and walked backwards into hell, i have no remorse, i have seen so much, i just fucking noticed the major character death tag is on so im taking that off, i swear i was innocent just the other day, if you actually read all these tags youre a real one, im crying stop, im crying this is actually fuckingjb horrible holy shit, im so sorry, is anyone in this fic straight, jungus chrungus, lots of vines, maybe some future shronkey idk, meme gays wrote this so you shouldnt hope for too much, more tags later???, no, once-ler x dallon vore, pete wentz - Freeform, sin - Freeform, the air is also filled with smoke so dont trust it, the once-ler - Freeform, this is fucking shi-we're fucking shit, this is so sad alexa play despacito, wait we forgot to add gay tags, waluigi x yee dinosaur, when will the pope return from the war, why are we like this, wow this is sinful, yeah jesus and the once-ler are dating now, yeewah, you searched these tags genuinely willing to hecc your life up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnottrashimrecycling/pseuds/imnottrashimrecycling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutiingsuns/pseuds/sproutiingsuns
Summary: god, jesus, ryan ross, the pope, waluigi, biggie cheese, the onceler, shrek, donkey, kung pow penis, big bird, and pete wentz walk into a groupchatthis is actual hell





	1. Chapter 1

I AM JOD has added WALUBENIS, MR BOOMBASTIC, POPE RANCHDRESSING FRY, DADDY ONCIE, RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT, I GET NO LOVE, BIGGEST OF BORDS, SHREXY, I SHREXED A DRAGON, BIBLE STUDIES, DECAGONS OF PETER, and MYLDEW to the group

WALUIBENIS: OH O EHELLLOO GOD

I AM JOD: WHAT THE FU CK

POPE RANCHDRESSING FRY: GOD I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR ONLY MANS WHAT HAPPEND BB 

BIBLE STUDIES: excuse me what hte fuCKK IS THIAS

SHREXY: THA’LL DO, DONKEH. THAE’LL DO

I SHREXED A DRAGON: *STARTS MCFUCKIGN CRYING*

BIGGEST OF BORDS ;;;))))))): HEYY RYA N N

RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT: nnnnNNNNNNO

BIGGEST OF BORDS ;;;))))))): C’MERE : )

RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT: BLOCKED

BIGGEST OF BORDS ;;;))))))): *VORES GOD*

I AM JOD: *SLIDES DOWN THROAT WITH EASE* 

I GET NO LOVE :((: hey whats up guYS WHAT THE FUKCIGN DSJGHKS

DADDY ONCIE ;0: how baaaad can i be? ;)

DECAGONS OF PETER: ,,,,,,nnoNONON

I SHREXED A DRAGON: HEYN SHREKK LEMMEM SEE YOUR MMMM SHRIPPLES

SHREXY: my whA T

BIBLE STUDIES: N O S I N WHATH THE FU CJKL WE ARE P U R E HERE _AMEN_

I AM JOD: A-FUCKIN-MEN

WALUBENIS: WALUIGI

I GET NO LOVE :((: whaT THE FUCK IS GOIGN O N

WALUBENIS: W A L U I G I

SHREXY: WALUIGI CULT

WALUBENIS: WALUIGI

I SHREXED A DRAGON: WALUIGI

DADDY ONCIE: WA L U I G I

RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT: WALUIGI

BIBLE STUDIES: WALUIGI

BIGGEST OF BORDS: WALUIGI

I GET NO LOVE: N O

WALUBENIS has changed the chat name to Y’ALLUIGI CULT

I GET NO LOVE: BLOCKED

MYLDEW: WHY AM I SIDEWAYS

I AM JOD: OWO WHAT’S THIS???

MYLDEW: WHY DOES JAKE PAUL HAVE SUCH BIG NIPPLES

THE BIGGEST OF BORDS: INVALID

I GET NO LOVE: WHA T HTHE FUCK

I GET NO LOVE has left the group

I AM JOD has added I GET NO LOVE to the group

I AM JOD: YOU CAN’T ESCAPE HELL, THOT

I GET NO LOVE: i actually hate this


	2. Everybody's Gay And I'm Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships happen, plot development! And best of all, new writer

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** Shrek

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** What is wrong with your profile picture

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** It looks like sexy piglet

**BIGGEST OF BORDS ;;;))))))** ): Wow ryan

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** What?

**shrexy:** it i s a sexy piglet 

**shrexy:** biggie drew it

**shrexy:** i shall add biggie, my marvelous bf 4 lyfe, 4 he is t h i c c

( ~~wbo donkey shrek~~ )

**shrexy** added **MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;;)**

**MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;;):** they call me mr boombastic, say me fantastic

**MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;;):** but you can call me biggie cheese

**MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;;):** biggie if we're dating

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** BIGGIE

**MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;;):** ew no 

( ~~biggie i thought you loved me this is so sad alexa play how bad can i be~~ )

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** how do you spell cumquat

**shrexy:** FOR! THE! LAST! TIME! kumquat

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** okay...that sounds fake...but okay…

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** i need an aesthethic 

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** wait i spelled it wrong

**MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;;):** aesthethicc

**shrexy:** just like you bae 

**Bible Studies:** no homo

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** babe!

**Bible Studies:** whoops

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** anygay I'm getting my hair cut like ryan 

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** wait wh

**DADDY ONCIE:** cause jeezie said it would be hawt 

**Bible Studies:** yeah of course i love you bbb no homo though

**pweezy420:** when do i come into this fic

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** shh not yet

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** and have I mentioned

**RYDEN IS REAL AND THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS IT:** I! LOVE! BRENDON!

**BIGGEST OF BORDS ;;;))))))):** yeah we know

**shrexy:** everybody's gay what do we do

**MR BOOMBASTIC; ;;;):** uhhh skslskskskskskkskhdkkajshs jk s

> **BIGGEST OF BORDS ;;;))))))):** shrexcellent, now we wait for the author to stop being lazy and write another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, I got a new chapter, if you're reading this you must have wanted a ton of memes so I don't feel too sorry, next chapter should be up soon, also credit for pweezy420 to @penceyprat, who wrote the amazing Spectrum, you should check them out


	3. daddy oncie misses his shopping cart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 5:45pm and I feel like ruining things for the other creators of this fic (sorry y'alluigi)

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** I miss my shopping cart wife  


****

**BIBLE STUDIES:** no you  


****

**BIBLE STUDIES:** wait what  


****

**BIBLE STUDIES:** im jesus not a shopping cart  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** im aware.  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** I miss her  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** vanessa come back  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** I miss you bleas ge  


****

**BIBLE STUDIES:** oncie  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** what  


****

**BIBLE STUDIES:** im your boyfriend  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** o  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** oh yeah  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** I still miss vanessa  


****

**BIBLE STUDIES:** oncie.  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** hm?  


****

**BIBLE STUDIES:** SHE'S A FUCKING SHOPPING CART  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** BUT JEEZIE I LOVE HER  


****

**MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;; ):** what thefuC K DID I COME BACK TO IM SHAKSINSDGS  


****

**DADDY ONCIE ;0:** o  


****

**MR BOOMBASTIC ;;;; ):** im just gonna,,, go,, and maybe vore,, like,, waluigi or someone,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  


****

**WALUBENIS:** oh yes pleas ege  


****

**WALUBENIS:** VORE ME  


****

**WALUBENIS:** FOR I AM WALUIGI  


****

**WALUBENIS:** S T E A L E R O F S O U L S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame myself for this


	4. Chapter 4

DADDY ONCIE ;0: hnng peepee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we haven't posted in a while so have this

**Author's Note:**

> i blame dallon for this :)))))


End file.
